Vacaciones en Saotome
by MCS09
Summary: ¡Hola, me llamo Matt! Soy un patrullero del tiempo, y en breves momentos te contaré cómo es que terminé siendo el guardaespaldas de un grupo de idols adolescentes.
1. Nuevos amigos, nuevo trabajo

Volví con un crossover rarísimo y que nadie leerá pero que yo seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta escribirlo en vez de sólo imaginarlo :'v

Antes de empezar: Esta historia será narrada por Matt, mi OC de 23 años (Imagen suya en la portada del crossover)

 **Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

 _-¡Hola! Me presento; soy Matt, un saiyan y patrullero del tiempo. En breves momentos te contaré como terminé siendo el guardaespaldas de un grupo de Idols._

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera. Había terminado mis misiones como patrullero del tiempo, y Trunks me había concedido unas vacaciones que no acabarían hasta nuevo aviso, pues habían llegado unos chicos nuevos y a los patrulleros más veteranos se les habían dado vacaciones para que los principiantes fueran obteniendo experiencia.

En cuanto me dijo la noticia me alegré bastante, la última vez que tuvimos una mis compañeros y yo fue la navidad del año pasado, que no duraron más de dos días porque había muchos problemas temporales.

Decidí pasarlas en mi casa en el campo, ya hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por ella, ya que estábamos tan liados con las misiones que dormíamos en un edificio que tenían preparado en tokitoki city. Volé hacia mi casa, que estaba algo apartada de la ciudad, en un prado enorme con una o dos casas apartadas, pero que se podían ver desde la mía. Lo primero que hice fue ponerme una camiseta normal y esconder mi cola para que nadie se alarmara al verla.

Después de eso, decidí volar hasta estar un poco cerca de la ciudad, aterricé al lado de un lago, bastante grande, por cierto. Caminé un poco a lo que yo creía que era un parque. Me acerqué un poco y vi a un chico bajito de pelo rubio tumbado en un banco, más o menos desmayado.

- _Hey… ¿Estás bien?_ – Me acerqué a él, ignorando por un momento a las personas que él mismo tenía alrededor.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuando un chico pelirrojo me preguntó eso, pude notar que había más personas presentes.

- _No pareces ser alumno de esta academia…_ \- Esta vez habló uno de pelo dorado tirando a naranja.

 _-… ¿Academia…?_ – Miré a mis alrededores y me di cuenta de que todas las personas de los alrededores tenían una especie de uniforme. – _¡Me he colado en una academia!_ – Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con un tic en el ojo y sudando frío – _P-perdón… No sabía que esto era una academia_ – Me disculpé avergonzado.

- _No te preocupes… Ahora nuestra prioridad es él_ – Esta vez un joven de gafas y pelo también dorado habló, señalando al más bajito del grupo.

- _Iré a por un poco de agua…_ \- Avisé al ver al chico tumbado en el banco, con la cara y orejas rojas.

Fui corriendo a una tienda cercana. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que la chica que estaba con los otros me había seguido.

- _Oye… ¿Has corrido sólo para alcanzarme?_ – Le pregunté al notar su respiración entrecortada.

 _-¡Por supuesto! Somos completamente desconocidos y aun así no has dudado en ayudar a nuestro amigo_.

- _Oh bueno…_ \- Me rasqué la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa – _Me llamo Matt_.

 _-Yo soy Haruka Nanami._

Entramos a la tienda a comprar el agua. No tardamos mucho más de dos minutos en encontrarla, así que no nos entretuvimos mucho.

- _Vamos a llevarle esto a tu amigo._

- _¡De acuerdo!_ – Asintió animada, pero nada más salir de la tienda, se detuvo bruscamente.

 _-¿Eh…?_ – Murmuré al ver a un joven de pelo azul marino delante de ella.

- _Pareces ocupada…_ \- Habló él con un tono frío.

 _-Esto… Syo-kun irá a una audición, así que estamos intentando ayudarle…_ \- Le dijo con un tono más apagado.

- _Me voy adelantando…_ \- Avisé mientras me retiraba del lugar.

Un momento después, Haruka me alcanzó, así que volvimos a donde estaban sus amigos y al ver que el rubio estaba más alterado que antes, le tuvimos que vaciar la botella en la cabeza.

 _-¿Estás mejor ya?_ – Le pregunté mientras me acercaba, pero volvió a desplomarse - _¿Se puede saber que le pasa?_

- _Syo-kun tiene miedo a las alturas, así que estamos intentando ayudarle…_ \- Me explicó la chica – _Aunque creo que lo hemos empeorado…_

-Así que era eso… - Dije en mi cabeza – _Bueno, ya se le pasará… En todo caso, ¡me llamo Matt!_

 _-¡Encantado! ¡Yo me llamo Ittoki Otoya!_ – El de pelo rojo se presentó enérgicamente.

- _Hijirikawa Masato…_ \- El de pelo azul dijo su nombre fríamente.

- _Ren Jinguuji_ – Esta vez el de pelo anaranjado lo hizo, con un tono de auto admiración.

- _Shinomiya Natsuki_ – Fue el turno del chico de gafas, que se presentó con una inocente sonrisa.

- _Syo Kurusu…_ \- El más bajito de todos dijo su nombre, y aunque seguía medio muerto en el banco, pudo presentarse en condiciones.

Estuvimos unos minutos hablando, pero un hombre de pelo granate en forma de cuernos y con un traje marrón apareció riendo como un desquiciado.

-Y tú… ¿Quién eres? – Ver sus extraños movimientos, me dio un tic en el ojo.

-Yo soy el director de la academia, ¡Shining Saotome! – Dijo con mucha autoestima – Pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Esto yo… - No sabía qué responder, después de todo, ¡me había colado en su academia!

-Eso ahora no importa… ¡Mr Kurusu, no se preocupe! – Le gritó en la cara mientras le tambaleaba.

Estuvimos esperando a la noche en el despacho del director, donde el mismo hipnotizó a Syo. Finalmente, descubrimos que su miedo a las alturas era debido a un trauma infantil en el que Natsuki estaba involucrado. Al finalizar la sesión de psicología, todos se fueron de la sala excepto yo, que tuve que quedarme a hablar con el director.

-Siento haberme colado en su academia, pero de verdad no sabía que lo era – Me disculpé con el director. A decir verdad, esas instalaciones debían de haber sido construidas hace poco, pues no recordaba que hubiera unas en la ciudad, y eso que cuando era más joven pasaba mucho tiempo en los alrededores de la ciudad.

-No importa chico, los accidente ocurren – Me perdonó el hombre como si nada.

-Bueno… - Justo en ese momento recordé que al estar de vacaciones y no completar misiones, el dinero que tenía no iba a durar mucho tiempo – Esto… Disculpe pero… ¿Por casualidad tienes algún puesto de trabajo libre en la escuela? – Pregunté un poco nervioso.

-Ahora que lo dices… ¡Nos vendría bien un vigilante nocturno! – Dijo muy motivado - ¿Te gustaría tomar el trabajo? – Me preguntó, a lo que yo respondí con un rotundo sí. - ¡Perfecto! ¡Vuelve mañana y te asignaré una habitación!

-¡Muchas gracias! – Me alegré mucho; a parte de haber conseguido un trabajo fácilmente, podía ver más seguido a mis nuevos amigos – Entonces… Hasta mañana – Me despedí y al llegar al lago, salí volando hacia mi casa.

Al día siguiente, volví al mismo lugar en el que me encontré con los demás, en el que se encontraba Syo vestido de mujer, tirado en el suelo.

-Q-que demonios… Mejor me voy a hablar con el director… - Dije en mi mente con un tic en el ojo.

Llegué al despacho del director y después de que me enseñara lo básico de la academia, me llevó a mi nueva habitación. Se trataba de una sala bastante grande, con un balcón en ella y una cama algo más pequeña que una para dos personas. También había un escritorio y un armario en el que podría meter mis cosas. Era bastante simple, pero a su vez acogedora.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	2. Caos en el concierto

**Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

Pasaron algunos días. El trabajo que me había dado Saotome no era muy complicado, tan sólo tenía que pasearme por los alrededores de la academia por si había algún problema, y trabajar de noche no me suponía ningún contratiempo, pues estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de noche.

Durante la mañana y en los descansos todo estaba tranquilo, así que me pasaba el tiempo en la cafetería o cerca del lago, con los animales que pasaban por allí.

- _¡Hey_! – Me encontraba en la cafetería, y al encontrarme con los demás no pude resistir el estar con ellos.

- _¡Matt! ¡Qué sorpresa!_ – Otoya desvió su mirada hacia mí y se acercó rápidamente.

-Me alegra volver a verte – Sonrió Natsuki como siempre

- _Un momento… ¿Qué haces en la cafetería? No deberías estar aquí…_ \- Me preguntó Nanami.

- _Oh bueno… Es que ahora trabajo_ aquí – Con una sonrisa, me rasqué la nuca.

Estuvimos un rato charlando, hasta que Nanami se tuvo que ir al concierto de un tal Hayato. Todos trataron de acompañarla, aunque al final logró poder ir sola. Para su mala suerte, se dejó el monedero en la mesa, así que tuve que ir a devolvérselo.

- _¡Nanami_! – La perseguí a paso rápido por un pasillo, aunque me callé repentinamente.

- _…_ \- Era el chico del otro día. No dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándome durante un momento, con una cara demasiado seria para mi gusto.

- _Esto…_ \- Nanami intentó articular alguna palabra, pero se calló al ver cómo el peliazul se retiraba.

- _Te dejaste esto en la cafetería…_ \- Le devolví el monedero y desvié la mirada hacia el chico - _¿Quién es ese…? El otro día también nos cruzamos con él…_

- _Se llama Tokiya Ichinose. Es un alumno de la clase S_ – Respondió con un tono de voz algo apagado.

- _Ya veo…_ _Bueno, que te vaya bien en el concierto._ _¡Adiós!_ – Dije mientras me retiraba.

Volviendo, me encontré por los pasillos a Syo y Natsuki. Este último llevaba una camiseta y una gorra de extraño polluelo.

 _-¿A dónde vais?_ – Pregunté un poco extrañado al ver a Natsuki vestido de esa forma.

- _Vamos a un concierto de Piyo-chan…_ \- Respondió Syo un poco molesto _\- ¿Quieres venir?_ – Esta vez tenía un tono más calmado.

- _Bueno… No tengo mucho que hacer así que… Iré con vosotros_ – Mi respuesta alegró bastante al más bajito.

De camino al concierto, a Natsuki se le cayeron las gafas. Syo se alteró mucho por ello, aunque yo no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo así que me fui a sentar en un Banco junto a Natsuki, que parecía más serio que antes.

Minutos después, Nanami apareció y estuvo preguntándonos algunas cosas. Como yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba, dejé que Natsuki respondiera. El rubio no respondió nada, en cambio siguió escribiendo en una hoja, hasta que un chaval le tiró accidentalmente un papel a la cabeza.

- _O-oye, Natsuki…_ – El rubio se levantó del sitio y se acercó lentamente al joven - _¡¿Pero qué haces?!_ – Me alteré mucho al ver que había golpeado a la pared, haciendo un agujero en la misma.

 _-¡Te encontré!_ – Syo vino corriendo con las gafas de Natsuki y se las puso de inmediato.

Después del espectáculo que Natsuki había montado, nos dirigimos a una cafetería, donde Syo nos contó que Natsuki tenía una doble personalidad. Nanami se aterró ante esto, mientras que yo me quedé indiferente. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo, hubo calma, que fue echada a perder cuando a Natsuki se le cayeron las gafas por estornudar.

- _¿Hablando de mí en mi cara? Tch…_ \- Natsuki se enfadó y le dio un puñetazo al árbol que se encontraba detrás suya.

A Nanami casi le da un infarto de no ser porque Syo le colocó de nuevo las gafas, regresándolo a la normalidad. Más tarde, fuimos a un parque de atracciones, en el que al parecer se llevaban a cabo el concierto de Hayato y el de Piyo-chan.

- _Parece que va a llover…_ \- Murmuré mirando al nublado cielo.

El concierto de Hayato empezó. Había un montón de gente alrededor gritando su nombre.

- _¿Huh…? ¿Ese no es Ichinose?_ – Le pregunté a Haruka, quien estaba admirando al escenario.

- _Él es el hermano de Ichinose-san, pero la gente suele pensar que es Hayato porque son gemelos_ – Me explicó la chica.

- _Pues… Esta vez ha sido al revés, yo he creído que Hayato es_ Ichinose – Reí con un aire infantil.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con normalidad, pero todo comenzó a ir a peor: a Hayato se le había caído el micrófono, deteniendo el concierto; había comenzado a llover; a Natsuki se le cayeron las gafas y para colmo, una joven las pisó, provocando que se rompieran.

- _¡¿Por qué cantas sin sentimiento, Hayato?!_ – Satsuki entró a escena. Furioso, corrió hacia el escenario, derribó a los seguratas y se subió al mismo.

Satsuki se puso a cantar mientras que Nanami, Syo y yo buscábamos sus gafas. La de pelo rosa las encontró, pero cuando intentó acercarse a Satsuki para ponérselas, éste la agarró repentinamente. Por suerte, Syo fue por detrás y le puso unas gafas que tenía el gorro de Piyo-chan.

- _Menos mal…_ \- Syo suspiró aliviado y después se puso a gritarle a Natsuki que bajara del escenario.

Luego de eso, todos volvimos a la academia. El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad, y cuando llegó la noche, mi turno de guardia comenzó. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, hasta que vi que Nanami salía corriendo de los dormitorios con un paraguas.

- _¿Qué hace Nanami fuera a estas horas…?_ – Me extrañé bastante, así que decidí seguirla.

Persiguiéndola, llegué al lago que había en la academia. Me escondí para que no me viera, y para mi sorpresa, en el lugar encontraba Ichinose Tokiya.

- _Así que de verdad eres Hayato…_ \- Susurró Nanami.

- _Aquí fue donde nos encontramos por primera vez…_ \- Murmuró Ichinose – _Inmediatamente, te diste cuenta de que yo era Hayato…_

Me quedé escuchando un poco más la conversación. Cuando ambos se retiraron, regresé a vigilar los alrededores de la academia, aunque no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado hacía no más de diez minutos.

-Eso fue una gran sorpresa… - Comencé a hablarme mentalmente – _Así que realmente Ichinose y Hayato son el mismo… Bueno, no debo decirle esto a nadie. Si Ichinose ha guardado el secreto debe ser por algo…_ \- Decidí.

Después de eso, no pasó nada más el resto de noche.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	3. Secretos revelados

**Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

Durante una semana, toda la academia se fue de viaje a una isla. Yo no fui así que aproveché ese tiempo para entrenar un poco. Después de ese lapso, todo volvió a la normalidad, y yo volví a mi trabajo de vigilante nocturno.

Un día después de que todos volvieran, me encontré a Nanami mientras paseaba en mi tiempo libre.

- _¡Oh! ¡Matt!_ – La chica gritó para llamar mi atención y se acercó corriendo.

- _¿Nanami? ¿Qué quieres?_ – Le pregunté dándome la vuelta.

- _Esto… Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor… Si no es mucha molestia_ – Murmuró un poco avergonzada.

- _Claro, ¿de qué se trata?_

Nanami me encargó poner unos sobres en las taquillas de los chicos, y después me dijo que fuera a esperarla al saló de ensayos. Lo hice sin ninguna dificultad y cuando entregué la última carta, fui a la habitación que la pelirrosa me había indicado.

Me senté en una silla a esperar a que los seis chicos llegaran. El primero en llegar fue Ittoki.

- _¿Huh? ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Me preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

- _¿Recibiste una carta_? – Él sólo asintió – _Nanami me ha dicho que después de entregarlas la esperara aquí_ – Le expliqué.

Después fueron llegando los demás. Se pusieron a conversar en una tensa atmósfera, hasta que Ren hizo una propuesta.

- _¿Por qué no solucionamos esto antes de que venga la señorita?_ – Propuso Ren con aire de superioridad.

 _-¿Cómo quieres que lo resolvamos?_ – Syo se preparaba para una pelea física.

- _Nanami me ha dicho que os controle hasta que ella venga así que… Relájate…_ \- Me levanté de la silla y agarré al más bajo por el pescuezo de la camiseta, elevándolo del suelo.

 _-¡Suéltame_! – Intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero no lo consiguó.

Bajé a Syo y en ese instante llegó Nanami corriendo. Les entregó unas partituras a todos y les propuso crear un grupo. Todos se negaron excepto Itokki y Syo, hasta que llegó el director y negó definitivamente la propuesta de la chica. Después de eso, todos se fueron y tan sólo quedamos ella y yo.

 _-Venga Nanami… ¡Anímate!_ – Intentaba calmarla una y otra vez, siempre con resultados negativos.

En ese momento, Ittoki entró con letras para la canción, y seguidos de él, Syo, Natsuki y Masato. Estuvieron toda la tarde componiendo hasta terminarla, y aunque en ese momento fuera de noche, no les impidió correr hasta el helipuerto, que era donde se encontraba el director. Después de un rato intentando convencerle, llegaron Ichinose y Ren, que finalmente consiguieron que escuchara la canción.

Al final, el director les permitió cantar en grupo y le dio nombre a la canción, para seguidamente, irse volando en el helicóptero riendo como el loco que era.

 _-¿Qué le habrán hecho para estar así de mal…?_ – Dije en mi mente ante la locura del director.

Algunos días pasaron. Los chicos se pasaban la tarde componiendo nuevas canciones, y yo de vez en cuando les visitaba.

Al día siguiente decidí salir a pasear por la ciudad, Estuve caminando un rato y finalmente me detuve en un parque. Allí me quedé jugando con algunos animales del sitio y sin darme cuenta, ya era de noche.

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Llegaré tarde a mi turno de noche!_ – Alarmado, salí corriendo en dirección a la academia.

- _Entonces, la superestrella Hayato se va a retirar…_ -Pasé por una tienda de electrónica y esa noticia me llamó bastante la atención así que me quedé a escuchar detenidamente – _Bueno, no es que vaya a hacerlo… Al parecer, se volverá estudiante de la academia Saotome_ – Esta vez, habló un hombre.

Volví a la academia sin más contratiempos, y cuando me disponía a irme a las habitaciones, vi a Nanami al lado de Ichinose, discutiendo con otros cinco, así que me desvié y en vez de ir a las habitaciones, fui a donde ellos estaban.

 _-¿Eh…?_ – Interrumpí la discusión - _¿Entonces ya lo saben todos?_ – Pregunté un poco desganado al escuchar que todos sabían ya que Ichinose era Hayato.

 _-¡¿Tú también lo sabías?!_ – Syo gritó histérico. Yo sólo asentí.

 _-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_ – Me preguntó Ittoki decepcionado.

- _Si él lo ocultaba, sería por algo… Yo estuve de acuerdo con su decisión_ \- Ninguno se quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Ichinose estuvo disculpándose con algunas interrupciones de Ren por medio. Al final, todos le perdonaron, aunque el más bajito intentó, más o menos, asesinar a éste último.

- _Vamos Syo, déjale respirar…_ \- Le agarré por la parte trasera de la camiseta y lo elevé.

 _-¡Déjame en paz!_ – Me ordenó. Para intentar librarse de mí, me agarró del cuello de la camisa, provocando que esta se subiera y mi cola quedara a la vista.

- _…_ \- Sudé frío y le bajé inmediatamente. Retrocedí nervioso, aún con Syo agarrando la camisa.

 _-¿Qué es eso?_ – Preguntó Ittoki intentando ver lo que ocultaba.

- _Esto… Nada…_ \- Tartamudeé, bajando mi camisa.

 _-¿Seguro que no ocultas nada?_ – Ren se acercó lentamente a mí, haciendo que me pusiera cada vez más nervioso.

- _Claro que_ _no…_ \- Respondí con una falsa sonrisa, que duró poco porque Syo volvió a subirme la camisa.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_ – El más bajito hizo una mueca extraña y me apretó la cola.

 _-¡Aghhhhhh!_ – Grité adolorido.

 _-¿Una cola?_ – Esta vez, Ichinose apretó, más fuerte que Syo.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ – Grité aún más alto, con lagrimillas en los ojos – _Parad, por favor_ – Pedí mientras retrocedía.

- _Entonces si tienes algo que contarnos…_ \- Murmuró Masato.

No me quedó de otra, así que tuve que contarles todo el royo de que era un Saiyan patrullero del tiempo. Al principio no se lo creyeron, pero al verme levitar levemente, cambiaron de opinión.

- _Increíble…_ \- Murmuró asombrada la chica.

 _-¿Por qué lo ocultabas?_ – Preguntó Syo con brillo en los ojos.

- _¿Sabes? Revelarle al mundo que no eres humano no es algo muy fácil de llevar…_ \- Suspiré.

Una lluvia de preguntas vino a mí, la cual fue interrumpida por filas y columnas de luces procedentes del suelo de toda la academia. El director dio un discurso sobre el debut de "STARISH", conformado por los chicos, y después de eso, todos fueron a la sala del mismo a hablar. Varios minutos más tarde, todos salieron bastante desanimados, excepto Syo que más bien iba furioso.

Luego fuimos todos a una fuente que había por los alrededores. Me contaron lo que pasó con el director y todos se pusieron a hablar sobre su "estúpida decisión"

- _Debe de haber un motivo para que el director haya dicho eso…_ \- Dije inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Nadie me escuchó, e intentaron renunciar a su debut. Lo habrían hecho de no ser porque Nanami les había calmado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	4. Debut y nuevo trabajo

**Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

Después de eso, todo estuvo más alborotado durante días, así que omitía la idea de pasearme por el instituto, ya que no me gusta mucho el ruido. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me dispuse a tocar la guitarra. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Sencillo: La semana que toda la academia se fue de excursión, yo fui a mi abandonada casa y ordenándola un poco encontré el instrumento. Cuando era más joven, solía tocar la guitarra en mis ratos libres.

Pasó un rato hasta que dejé la guitarra. Tenía un poco de calor, así abrí la ventana para refrescarme.

 _-¿Eh?_ – Me extrañé mucho al ver a los chicos salir corriendo de la academia, así que los seguí.

Después de perseguirlos durante un rato, se subieron a un tren. Yo por mi parte, en vez de subirme al tren, seguí a este mismo sobrevolándolo. Bajaron del tren en una pradera, y sorprendentemente, mi casa estaba cerca de ese lugar.

Caminaron un rato por un camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa con un pequeño jardín.

- _Qué extraño… Esta casa me suena familiar…_ \- Murmuré pensativo. Me había escondido detrás de un árbol que había a las afueras de la casa.

Los seis chicos comenzaron a cantar la canción de Nanami. Cuando esta terminó, los chicos le dieron un discurso a Nanami, quien empezó a llorar de alegría. Justo en ese momento, el director apareció.

 _-¡Bien dicho, señorita Nanami!_ – Animó el Director a la chica..

 _-¡Director!_ – Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- _Supongo que ya puedo salir…_ \- Me estiré un poco y salí de detrás del árbol.

 _-¡Matt!_ – Gritaron aún más fuerte.

 _-¡Este sitio es maravilloso! No tendría que haber venido en helicóptero…_ \- Murmuró Saotome contemplando las vistas del campo.

 _-¿Matt?_ – La anciana mujer que se encontraba con Nanami me llamó por mi nombre - _¿Eres tú?_

- _Un momento… ¡Pero si es usted_! – Con un poco de dificultad, pude reconocer a la mujer.

 _-¿Conoces a mi abuela?_ – Me preguntó Nanami.

- _¡Por supuesto!_ – Afirmé – _Cuando era más joven, mis padres me llevaban con ella cuando no se encontraban en casa_ – Eso asombro bastante a la chica – _Como mi casa no está muy lejos de la suya, venía yo sólo._

- _Wow… ¿Es eso cierto abuela?_ – Le preguntó Nanami.

- _Claro_ – Respondió con una sonrisa – Nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

- _Siempre que venía me traía la guitarra y tocábamos en compañía_ – Animado, me puse a recordar.

- _Pero eso fue mucho antes de que tu vinieras a vivir conmigo_ – Aclaró la mujer a Nanami.

 _-¿Mucho tiempo? Pero si Matt parece tener la misma edad que yo…_ \- Murmuró un poco desconcertada.

- _Bueno… Por ese entonces tenía unos… Doce años…_ \- Intenté recordar – _Ahora tengo Veintitrés…_

 _-¡¿Veintitrés años?!_ – Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- _Entonces… ¡Eres nada más y nada menos que 8 años mayor que nosotros!_ – Torpemente, Ittoki calculó nuestra diferencia de edad. Yo asentí – _Vaya… Pero si aparentas la misma edad que nosotros…_

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, el director cortó la conversación. Soltó un discurso aceptando a Nanami como compositora de STARISH, lo que alegró a todos. Los siete se pusieron a gritar como locos mientras la abuela de Nanami y yo nos limitamos a sonreír.

La noche del debut llegó. Yo me senté lo más atrás que podía y me dediqué, de vez en cuando, a lanzar bolas de ki al cielo, que explotaban haciendo el espectáculo más maravilloso de lo que ya era.

Cuando la actuación terminó, siendo todo un éxito, nos fuimos a celebrar a la casa de la abuela de Nanami. Estuvieron toda la noche comiendo, cantando. Yo me limité a ayudar a la propietaria de la casa a preparar la comida y a recoger alguna que otra cosa, aunque el director me agarró varias veces de la cola, haciéndome soltar gritos ensordecedores.

Después de eso pasó bastante tiempo, algo más de un año. Los chicos comenzaron sus carreras de Idols y yo supuestamente tuve que volver al trabajo de patrullero del tiempo, aunque no fue así. Cuando volví a Tokitoki city, Trunks dio la noticia de que todos los veteranos podían retirarse para dar paso a los más nuevos. A todos nos alegró mucho; de nuevo en mucho tiempo, teníamos tiempo libre que disfrutar.

Antes de volver a casa a descansar por un largo tiempo, compré algunas cosas que me servirían para entrenar ahora que no iba a realizar misiones en mucho tiempo.

Como las clases en Saotome habían terminado por un largo periodo de tiempo, había perdido mi plazo de trabajo. Por suerte, varios meses después del que me dieran vacaciones, Saotome me llamó de nuevo, ofreciéndome un puesto como guardia nocturno y segurata de los miembros de STARISH. Yo, animado, acepté.

Mi trabajo comenzó algunas semanas después, las cuales aproveché para mantenerme en forma y para celebrar mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Saotome me indicó el lugar en el que trabajaría a partir de ese momento y me asignó una nueva habitación.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	5. Días de trabajo

**Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

A la mañana siguiente, el presidente me llamó para que acudiera a su despacho. Allí me presentó al que sería un nuevo miembro de STARISH y me dio un montón de cartas redondas, para que las repartiera por todo el patio trasero de los dormitorios.

- _Para qué querrá el director estas cosas…_ \- Me dije extrañado mientras repartía las cartas.

Después de repartirlas todas, los miembros de QUARTET NIGHT y STARISH aparecieron, junto al chico de pelo marrón. Camus explicó para que servían las cartas y una competición entre los seis chicos y el nuevo empezó.

- _Esto va a ser interesante_ … - Con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, me coloqué al lado de Reiji.

Ninguno de los seis pudo contra Cecil. Siempre que alguno iba a coger una carta, él era más rápido. Todas las cartas resultaron ser erróneas, y aunque el moreno se deprimió un poco, en seguida se recuperó.

 _-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa…?_ – Pregunté al ver como Cecil se iba corriendo al ver a un pez.

- _Según mis datos, al venir Cecil de una isla desierta, no está muy familiarizado con el agua_ … - Murmuró Mikaze.

Al atardecer, nos encontramos al de piel morena durmiendo en el salón de los dormitorios. Camus al verle, se lo llevó furioso a la habitación que ambos compartían. Para mi mala suerte, mi habitación estaba al lado de la de ambos, así que tuve que escuchar toda la charla que le echó Camus a Cecil.

- _Camus… ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?_ – Me había levantado de la cama y había ido hasta su habitación a quejarme.

- _¡¿No le tienes respeto a un conde?!_ – Me gritó furioso.

- _Conde o no, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras…_ \- Repliqué somnoliento.

- _Serás…_ \- Molesto, se quedó en el sitio sin hacer nada, y por suerte, se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la noche.

Algunos días después, Syo vino al salón del edificio, gritando como loco, aunque se le oía feliz. Nos contó que había conseguido un puesto en un rodaje al lado de su ídolo. En seguida, el loco del ahora presidente apareció en la sala y hablo sobre conseguir un premio.

 _-¿Este hombre no puede actuar cómo una persona normal por una vez en su vida…?_ – Me dije mentalmente al ver cómo desaparecía dejando un montón de cartas tiradas por el suelo.

Después de acompañar a Nanami y Otoya a comprar algunas cosas, Syo volvió del rodaje, y fue directo a entrenar.

 _-¿Qué le pasa a Syo?_ – Pregunté extrañado, mientras me quedaba mirándole junto a los demás.

- _Aparentemente, no es capaz de realizar una escena de salto…_ \- Mikaze apareció detrás de nosotros y nos lo explicó – _Ryuya le ha pedido al director que le deje intentarlo de nuevo…_

Al día siguiente, tuve que acompañar a Natsuki y Cecil a un rodaje, habían tomado puestos como extras. Me impresioné bastante al ver que habían tomado el trabajo en el mismo rodaje que Syo.

 _-¡Syo-kun!_ – Gritaba Natsuki mientras corría despedido hacia el más pequeño.

- _Oye, no llames mucho la atención…_ \- Le regañé viendo cómo otras personas nos miraban raro.

La grabación transcurrió con normalidad, ese día no iban a grabar la escena que Syo había estado practicando, así que se quedó hasta más tarde intentando realizar el salto.

- _Syo-chan, vámonos a casa…_ \- Gritó Natsuki a lo lejos.

- _¡Iros! ¡Me estáis distrayendo!_ – Respondió Syo molesto.

- _Será mejor que nos vayamos…_ \- Nos dijo Cecil.

- _Id sin mí, ahora os alcanzo_ – Les avisé. Cuando se retiraron, me acerqué a hablar con Syo - _¿Sabes? Tan sólo cuando vas a perder algo que amas, es cuando realmente tu verdadero poder aparece…_ \- Después de decirle eso, me retiré sin dejarle decir ninguna palabra.

Cuando volvíamos al edificio pude ver a lo lejos a Nanami yendo hacia el lado contrario al que íbamos nosotros, aunque no le di mucha importancia. Al día siguiente todo fue a la perfección. La película fue terminada y Syo pudo realizar el salto.

Pasó algún que otro mes. Un día tuve que acompañar a Makoto a una actuación, y en otro tuve que llevar a Cecil y Otoya a un programa de televisión. Ese día Otoya se fue muy rápido después del trabajo. ¿La razón? Pues unos días después nos dio a todos unos folletos de una casa embrujada, parecía ser que él había colaborado en la misma.

El día que montaron el bazar Otoya y el orfanato en el que él estuvo llegó. Esa semana Saotome me la dio libre, así que antes de ir a visitarles fui un rato al parque a tocar la guitarra. Cuando ya me aburrí, decidí ir al local que nos había dicho el pelirrojo, pero al llegar allí me encontré con nada más que un montón de niños aburridos.

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí?_ – Pregunté al ver el sitio tan vacío.

 _-¡Ittoki-kun! ¡Malas noticias!_ – Haruka llegó con un folleto en la mano - _¡Parece que hay un mercado en el otro lado de la ciudad…_ \- Dijo desilusionada.

- _¿Qué? Vaya fastidio…_ \- Se quejaron desanimados los niños.

 _-¡No hay por qué desanimarse!_ – El pelirrojo animado, empezó a cantar.

Para acompañar la voz de Otoya, comencé a tocar la guitarra. Todos los niños se pusieron a animarle, y sin darnos cuenta, había mucha más gente alrededor, entre ellos, los demás miembros de STARISH, que iban disfrazados de osos de colores.

Pasó mi semana libre, y tuve que volver al trabajo

 _-¡Syo-kun! ¡Matt!_ – Estabamos reunidos, Natsuki se había ido a practicar para una oferta de trabajo que le habían ofrecido y Nanami había llegado un poco alterada.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_ – Pregunté al verla así.

-Pues… Esto… - Nanami nos explicó que la oferta de trabajo no era para Natsuki, sino más bien para Satsuki. Los demás nos oyeron y tuvimos que contarles lo que le pasaba al de gafas.

Después de una conversación un tanto tensa, tuve que acompañar a Ren y a Masato a una grabación. Todo fue bien, pero cuando salimos Ichinose llamó alterado y nos dijo que fueramos a la azotea. Natsuki se había quitado las gafas, y los demás trataron de ponérselas de nuevo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, Satsuki se escapó de la azotea, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y llevándose a Haruka con él.

- _¿Estáis bien?_ – Ayudé a Masato, Ren y Tokiya a salir de una red que Satsuki les había lanzado y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la puerta.

 _-¡Está cerrada_! – Gritó Otoya - ¡Nanami! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Preguntó preocupado.

 _-¡Satsuki!_ – Esta vez fue Syo el que gritó, hasta estuvo un rato golpeando la puerta.

-Atrás – Avisé – _Voy a abrir la puerta…_ \- Me acerqué a la puerta y le di una suave patada, rompiendo el pestillo de la misma y permitiendo el paso a los demás.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, Natsuki había regresado, aunque tenía una personalidad un poco distinta. Todo fue con normalidad el resto de la sesión, incluso fue un éxito para el de gafas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	6. Fin de una historia, el comienzo de otra

**Dragon Ball Z y Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love (X) pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Broccoli respectivamente.**

Pasaron varios meses, y finalmente Saotome nos dio unas vacaciones. ¿El lugar al que íbamos? Unas instalaciones en las montañas.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vacaciones! - Syo salió de la furgoneta extasiado.

-Pareces un niño pequeño… - Reí por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Molesto, se abalanzó hacia mí. Fácilmente lo esquivé, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Estuvimos charlando durante un rato. Después fuimos a un río cercano, donde estuvimos divirtiéndonos como niños, hasta que pudimos escuchar la voz de Cecil en el bosque. Natsuki fue directo a abrazarle. Poco tiempo pasó, y nos pusimos a pescar durante alguna que otra hora.

Casi en la noche, nos pusimos a hacer la cena. Cuando estuvo lista, Nanami vino y nos avisó de que Cecil quería volverse un Idol. Un rato después. Cuando ya todos habíamos cenado, oímos una preciosa canción. No dudamos ningún segundo en dirigirnos al lugar de donde provenía la hermosa melodía, donde Cecil se encontraba.

-¡Impresionante! – Le elogiaron todos.

Nanami decidió componer una canción para los siete, y aunque al principio Syo no estuvo de acuerdo, terminó aceptando.

A la mañana siguiente, nos enteramos de que Cecil había vuelto a su ciudad natal. Los seis chicos de STARISH se fueron a las orillas del río. Reiji y yo les mirábamos preocupados, mientras ellos hablaban de Cecil. Habrían seguido así de no ser porque una melodía sonaba desde el interior de la habitación de Nanami.

Después de eso pasaron varias horas, y me encontré a Reiji metiendo una carta en un sobre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Reiji? – Me acerqué a él para poder ver lo que hacía.

-Verás… Necesito que esta carta le llegue a Cecil, pero me preocupa que no llegue a tiempo… - Me contó un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes… Dámela – Extendí la mano para que me diera el sobre.

Al final me dio el sobre. Cuando se fue, intenté rastrear el Ki de Cecil. No fue fácil hacerlo, pues él era un ser humano más, pero su energía tenía una especie de esencia que la diferenciaba de las otras.

Cuando no había nadie alrededor, salí volando a toda velocidad hacia el Ki del moreno. En cuestión de minutos localicé el avión en el que iba, así que cuando aterrizó, fui directo al aeropuerto.

-¿M-Matt…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has llegado? – Cecil me vio a lo lejos y se acercó a mí.

-Toma, esto es para ti – Sin dar explicaciones, le entregué la carta.

-Esto es… - Al leer la hoja, se quedó sin palabras. – Es una canción de Nanami… Compuesta para los siete.

-Iré a hablar con mi padre… - Decidido, salió del aeropuerto.

Estuvimos varias horas intentando convencer al rey de Agnapolis. No fue fácil pero finalmente lo conseguimos, hasta nos dio un permiso escrito.

Decidimos volver a las instalaciones de Saotome, pero el moreno se preocupó al notar que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-No te preocupes… Te voy a mostrar una cosa… No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale? – Le pedí.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Me elevé del suelo y le dije que se subiera a mi espalda. El chico hizo caso, aunque algo después de que se lo dijera. Cogió un paracaídas y un megáfono, y se subió a mi espalda.

Emprendimos vuelo. Al anochecer llegamos a las instalaciones de Saotome, así que Cecil me dijo que me detuviera. Le hice caso y el mismo saltó, comenzando a hablar con el megáfono. Yo por mi parte me alejé un poco para poder aterrizar sin que me vieran, y después corrí hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Empieza lo bueno… - Me dije mentalmente.

La nueva canción de STARISH dio lugar, y cuando esta terminó, Saotome le pidió a Cecil cantar en STARISH. El moreno aceptó y le mostró el pergamino que le había otorgado su padre. Instantes después, una gran variedad de columnas aparecieron alrededor de las instalaciones, y una pantalla gigante se mostró en frente nuestra, donde se anunciaban los grupos nominados para los Nuevos Premios UtaPri.

-¡Y los nominados para ganar los premios UtaPri son…! ¡STARISH y HEAVENS! – El presentador habló y los miembros de HEAVENS aparecieron en pantalla. Después de una no muy agradable presentación del grupo, Saotome me dio un foco para que lo sujetara y una cámara a Hyuga, iniciando una retransmisión de STARISH.

-¿Y por qué demonios tengo que hacer esto…? – Hyuga indignado, le preguntó al Presidente.

-Simplemente hazlo… - Le repliqué también indignado.

La retransmisión siguió, terminando con la carrera de los grupos en juego; el grupo perdedor tendría que ser disuelto.

Una semana después volvimos a la ciudad. Tuve que pedirle permiso a Saotome para dejar el trabajo por unos días porque Trunks necesitaba a bastantes patrulleros del tiempo para realizar misiones un tanto complicadas.

Volví justo el día de los conciertos, más concretamente a la noche. Me di mucha prisa en entrar al escenario donde se llevaba a cabo, y de no ser porque llevaba mi permiso como segurata de STARISH, no me habrían dejado pasar.

-Espero que estén bien… - Corrí por los pasillos y encontré la sala en la que estaban los chicos. Para mi mala suerte, los miembros de HEAVENS se encontraban allí, intentando llevarse a Nanami. – Disculpa… ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – El albino estaba agarrando a Nanami, así que ejercí mi trabajo de segurata.

-¿Y este quién es? – Preguntó en tono de burla.

-¿Yo? Simplemente un amigo de las ocho personas que tienes alrededor… Además de su segurata. – Esto último lo dije con tono amenazante.

-… - Tragó duro y los tres se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los chicos salieron al escenario, mientras que Nanami y yo los estuvimos observando desde el backstage.

La canción acabó, y los jueces comenzaron a recontar votos. Justo antes de que STARISH superara a HEAVENS, el presidente de los mismos dio un discurso, afirmando la victoria de los siete. Casi disuelven HEAVENS, de no ser porque los fans, STARISH y Saotome le pidieron que no lo hiciera.

Después de eso, los chicos hicieron una petición, que fue aceptada por los jueces. Seguidamente, cantaron su primera canción y con la que debutaron: Maji love 1000%.

Luego de la entrega de premios, fuimos todos a celebrar, esta vez a mi casa. Durante la fiesta, descubrí que Reiji era un gran cocinero así que me ayudó en la cocina. Preparamos una gran variedad de comida y arroz en exceso para mi enorme apetito. Estuvimos de risas, charlando y cantando durante toda la noche, esta vez sin alcohol, para no tener que sufrir con el Presidente.

 **Fin**


End file.
